


Crown you in my heart

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Arthur singing under his breath, and blushing — Arthur, who people may think needs to be lured, and coaxed, and cajoled — this Arthur is another surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isidore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/gifts).



> for isidore13, for Eames' Stupid Cupid. The prompt was: king

Arthur’s voice is rough, off-key and just a bit too soft for Eames to catch what he is singing. He stops as soon as Eames comes into the room, anyway.

“What was that, darling?”

Arthur blushes and turns away. “Nothing. I … nothing.” He is soon deep in the phone logs he’s analyzing, but he’s still smiling. 

Eames is patient. He can wait for Arthur to reveal himself more. Of course he can. Patience has already won him over, pushing now won't bring greater reward. He listens more carefully than he ever has, though. And his powers of listening are considerable. 

At first, Arthur is his more usual quiet self. Conscientious at work, intent when they are alone.

When they finally got together, Arthur’s focus shouldn't have been a surprise. It wasn't really, but Eames had not truly been prepared for the heady sensation of being the sole object of that focus, brought into the open. 

Just recalling the first time Arthur had turned to him, caught his wrist (pressing his thumb over the spot where a Somnacin cannula has so often been inserted, forcefully reminding him of that hotel room), trained the full heat of his gaze on him and then pushed his way fully into his space — recalling that makes Eames’ breath shake.

He had thought he was capable of overwhelming a person. He realises now that his charm is no match for Arthur, silently, relentlessly pressing forward. There is no place for speech, for charm, for flirtation, when Arthur is taking him apart. 

It’s oddly liberating.

Eames has been one to take the lead, to seduce and cajole. It’s been useful, both personally and professionally. He’s never lacked for lovers. But none has had the weight of Arthur.

So Arthur singing under his breath, and blushing — Arthur, who people may think needs to be lured, and coaxed, and cajoled — this Arthur is another surprise. But Eames is patient.

And his listening is rewarded. Arthur only ever sings one thing. It’s not a song Eames would have suspected him of knowing. Eames does, of course, but then, he’s English. Where would Arthur have heard it, growing up in the Midwest? But it occurs to him it might have been a favorite of Arthur’s mother’s, as it had been of Eames’ mother, and the connection feels oddly poignant. 

Then one day, Arthur doesn't blush and turn away, but catches Eames’ gaze as he sings, still rough and off-key and very soft. He smiles when he’s done.

Eames takes the opportunity of a quick side job in Madrid, a few weeks apart, to add something of his own.

When Arthur sees it, he doesn’t say anything, just traces his finger over the tiny crown, fully healed, artfully inserted into the ink already there, on Eames’ chest, above his heart, and sings, breathy and rough, but sweet: “Your love is king, crown you in my heart”. He doesn't continue, but leans forward and presses his mouth over the mark.

“You heard,” he says.

“Of course,” says Eames. 

**Author's Note:**

> hooptedoodle gave me a great idea, and mycitruspocket helped as well.


End file.
